The Hero
by Hero the Hedgehog
Summary: The tale of Hero the Hedgehog a fan character his clone, and the fate of the fancharacters. Includes Sonic and co.
1. Chapter 1

All items, characters, places, etc. belong to their respective owners

The Hero

Chapter 1: The start of destruction

"Well," sighed Hero, "It's time I put my clone to work."

Hero the Hedgehog was a fan character. But he was no ordinary fan character. He had a multitude of moves, and a girlfriend that not only was beautiful, she was powerful too. Also he had many forms to transform into to give him a power boost and slightly alter his appearance.

But even though Hero enjoyed his adventures in the past, all that would begin to change when Hero was assigned a new purpose: to destroy every fan character except himself (and maybe spare AkumaTh).

Hero could not bring himself to carry out this task, as it could result in many people's hopes and dreams being shattered . Instead, he created a clone to take care of it. Hero closed his eyes and focused (not very hard) on a clone of himself. The duplicate appeared behind him. It immediately opened its eyes and created a portal to the internet in our world (Earth) and jumped through.

Hero's clone traveled through streams of data. Suddenly, he hit something. The clone examined it. On closer inspection, it was a web comic. Not only that, it was a sprite comic. The copy peeked inside the link to the comic. Inside, there was a panel where a red Super Sonic looking hedgehog with black shoes and a black outline instead of a white in his eyes, which were red talking to a tall version of Tails and a smaller version. It was AkumaTh's comics.

"Hmm," thought the clone of Hero. "I can't cause to much havoc here with Akuma there and this being my first time. I'll go in and just destroy Jenny Wily and Tails Jr. and come back another time." With that, he disappeared into the comic(s).

Jenny was in a lab with Tails Jr. working on their newest robots, Mecha Tails and Tengu Woman. Hero clone chose that moment to appear.

Just then, the real Hero teleported in and pushed his clone behind a desk . "Listen," began Hero. "Destroy them quickly and no stealing moves!" "Why not?" queried his clone. "Besides, since I am going to destroy every single fan character so I might as well be evil and do everything possible to get everyone to hate me." Hero sighed. "Well since the author wants you to be that way..." There was a silence between the two.

"At least we can give anyone reading this a description of us." said Hero, breaking the silence. "Fine." answered his clone. "They deserve to know of their destroyer. I am a 5 foot 8inch tall orange furred hedgehog that looks like Sonic only with brown skin like Shadow's and Silver's and have icy blue eyes. My shoes look like the Wii Nunchuck controller only they are gold. My feet go through where the control stick would normally be." "My personality ," began the real Hero, "is a mixture of sorts. I'm cool, caring and compassionate. Other people say I'm brave and intelligent. You would think I was too if you knew of my past adventures. I have not released my self to the public fearing I might be judged too harshly with comments such as "He's too strong" or "Recolor"

"He can't be friends with Sonic and co. just after he was created and they took pity on him" and "He can't be intelligent and strong and have energy moves" and possibly "He can't also be charismatic and helpful and be in tune with people's feelings." "Hmmf." mumbled the doppleganger. "If this helps we were created by a little kid in 2002 who didn't know what fan characters were and we started out weak. I wasn't added in until this story, even though he could already make clones. Also, I'm not giving you my personality. Hero told you his. You should already be able to figure out mine."

"Hey T.J.., did you just overhear a conversation between a fan character named Hero and his clone too?"asked Jenny. "Yep." replied Tails Jr. "Dang, we've been noticed! Screamed HC (Hero clone). "Now I'm going to do a ripoff move so no one knows who did it and could possibly blame Tony and/or Goku! Ka, me, ha, me..." Energy started charging in his hands in a very Dragon Ball Z/GT fashion. "Haaaa!" HC released the energy which manifested into a yellow wave which- "Do I really have to describe what a kamehameha is and does?" asked the narrator in everyone's minds irritably. The light cleared and Jenny and Tails Jr. were nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters, items, etc. belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Hero's first team member

"Hey Jenny! T.J.! Your genius is needed!" called Akuma. "Guys! Come on!" Akuma then entered the lab. Akuma continued calling for them but eventually gave up. As he left the lab he found a note on the floor.

It read:

_Dear Akuma, your life is going to be messed up from now on. Every single fan character except you is going to be destroyed. Why did I only leave you separate from my hunt? You are just too interesting to destroy_. _Alert your friends at the "MG" about this: I want to see what they'll do. Oh, and if your wondering what happened to your friends... they were destroyed from the "weaksauce_ _wave._"

Akuma looked at the back of the note and saw the letters HC on it. Akuma was shocked by this news. Of all the crazy enemies he faced in his comics, he had never thought there would be a villain to go as far to destroy every fan character except him. Why was this guy fascinated by him any way?

Eventually overcoming his shock, Akuma decided to talk to other members of the Middle Ground about the situation.

8

Hero and his clone teleported out of AkumaTh's. But, instead of being at the data stream world or the Middle Ground, they found themselves at a strange in between area. Hero used his wrist watch communicator to determine where they were.

The communicator then informed them they were at the Nexus; a place where creations made from technology or posted on a computer go as a copy to converse with each other. "Perfect," murmured H.C. "I can have new ways of destruction already."

While H.C. ran off to carry out his purpose, Hero had other plans. "I want to be friends with some fan characters..." said Hero to himself. "I didn't want to destroy them from the start of this mission. We can't just destroy them all..." Hero then had an idea about getting one fan character to join him and raced off to carry out his plans.

Hours later, Hero arrived at his first destination: the Chaotix Detective Agency. He burst in the doors and ran to a room where Espio, Vector, and Charmy were playing cards. Espio, with his ninja senses and reflexes started raining ninja stars towards Hero. Hero dodged and remained calm.

"Espio, you don't have to do that every time a possible client comes in! scolded Vector. He then turned to Hero and apologized. "Sorry about that. What can we do for ya?" "Well, could you tell me where a certain person on is?" answered Hero. "Certainly." replied Espio. "My tracking skills are amazing." "Right... anyway, do you know where Kao the squirrel is? "Sure we do." said Vector. "Just go down the road from here and climb up the first mountain you see and you will find his house." "Thanks, bye!" and Hero ran off to Kao's house.

Kao was punching at a punching bag when Hero came in. He stopped punching when he heard something come in and flung himself at Hero, who sidestepped and sent Kao flying and hit the wall, leaving him sprawled out on the floor. "Well that's a crazy way to greet people." said Hero. "What is it with you ninja people and attacking the second you hear something anyway?" "Urrgh... what do you want? said Kao, who was still feeling the pain. "I want you to join me in protecting the fan characters. If you do, I promise you a fight with Espio. Kao could not resist. "Deal!" said Kao. Then they started discussing battle plans and got to know each other better.

Meanwhile, Hero clone was at Deviantart destroying pictures and information about OCs when he sensed something. "I think Hero has just gained an ally." he said. "No matter, I don't need any at this time. Maybe later though..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! I finally found out how to do this! Sorry for not updating. Anyway, if you have any fan characters you want to send to me go on to my profile and review the story with info about them. I'll decide if I want to put them as a victim, an ally or an extra unrelated threat, or simply not include them. Also, please read and review! On with the story!**

Chapter Three: Senseless Violence

Hero and Kao were about to finish their conversation when Hero had an idea. "Hey Kao, now that we know each other, we should train and get acquainted with our fighting styles." Kao frowned for a minute. A split second later he was smiling again. "Oh, I get it! Replied Kao. "You mean we should train together starting with a fight!" "Well, duh!" Hero answered sarcastically. "What did you think I meant?"

Kao just flung himself at Hero.

Hero quickly stood up and countered with a kick to Kao's chest that sent him flying toward the wall.

Kao, not to be outdone so fast stopped himself from hitting the wall and spring boarded off of it with his fist held back. Kao then reached Hero and caught him off guard with the akward punch.

"Ow!" cried Hero. "Aw screw it!" he said, charging energy. "Ripoff move: Falcon Punch!"

Kao flew through the wall of his training shack and off his mountain from the sheer force of the punch, ironically landing in a hospital miles away. "Oh my gosh!" cried a nurse rabbit. "An orange kung-fu version of Ray the squirrel just fell from the sky! He needs treatment!"

Hero studied his golden gloved hands with shock. "What have I done?!" He screamed. "I wasn't even trying to fight and something makes me Falcon Punch Kao, my first OC friend! I wasn't even going to use an energy move on him that was related to an internet fad! I wasn't even going to dress as Captain Falcon for Halloween! I wasn't-"

Hero was cut off when HC warped to his side. "You should really vary your sentences, original."

"When I'm mad I get unoriginal, okay?! Hero screamed. "Calm down, Hero. It's going to be like this until you find a suitable fan character partner. It will last until every last one of them is destroyed except TonyTh and AkumaTh."

"But I don't want them all to be destroyed! Replied Hero. "I'm sorry Hero, but that's the way the author made this twisted fan fiction. I'm quite sure the author will change this when people start submitting their OC's but until then..."

"By the way, Ashura is awakening from his slumber in Sonic 2 thanks to Nintendo."

"Hey wait a second!" Said Hero. "Why the crap are you not being evil?!" "Ah, that." HC cleared his throat. "The authors from control whatever happens in their fics." "Why else would Sonic and co. fall in love with fan characters and act so strange?" "Wait, I'm in a fanfiction now?" "Don't worry about it. This whole chapter is meant to get this back on the front page." "Hey HC?" "Yeah?" "How do you know all this?" "I DON'T KNOW!" "Hey clone?" "What?" Why is this chapter called senseless violence when all I did was punch Kao and talk to you?" "It's senseless violence part 1." We should go back to the story now." "Yeah."

After Hero had his talk with his clone he set off to try to find a suitable fan character partner(s). Suddenly, a Chaos Cola high Charmy burst out of the Chaotix Detective Agency. "Hey Charmy..."said Hero, looking at Charmy. "You look...different." Charmy was now red and shiny. "I AM SUPER CHARMY!" Boomed Charmy in an unfittingly deep and loud voice. "BEFORE I DESTROY YOU, WE SHALL HAVE A POKEMON BATTLE!" "What the..." said Hero, a little startled from the fact that Chaos Cola could turn people super and that "Super" Charmy wanted to have a battle with him. "All right, I accept. Go Arceus! Use Judgment on Charmy!" Narrator: It's super effective! Charmy fainted! Hero beat Super Charmy! Hero got no poke dollars. Charmy:...

Chapter over!

**Hatoko and co. will appear eventually...This was just a filler chapter. It was incredibly crappy on purpose.**


End file.
